Kiss The Girl
by Innocent2Deadly
Summary: What if one of the worst nights for our fellow Edward Cullen turned out to be one of the best? Songfic based on the song Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale. One-Shot


**This story was inspired by the song _Kiss The Girl_ by Ashlet Tisdale. I was listening to my iPod one day and randomly started to think a story over. It never left me alone, so I decided to write a story and post it here for all you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song _Kiss The Girl_ by Ashley Tisdale. However I do own Twilight! *Happy dance***

**Suddenly Stephenie Meyer appears.**

**"Oh! Hey!" I start fidgeting with my sweater.**

**"Don't you have something to clarify?" She asked appearing annoyed.**

**"Like what?" I asked appearing innocent.**

**SM points to my disclaimer.**

**I sigh. "Fine: I don't own the song _Kiss The Girl_ by Ashley Tisdale nor Twilight." I snap. "Happy now?"**

**"Yes! Thank you!" Dissapears into thin air.**

**I walk out muttering about damm copyright.**

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this! What am I doing this? I shouldn't be here! This is just another opportunity to embarrass myself! _I silently chastised myself. This was crazy, and I knew it. _Why? Oh, why did I listen to my brother?_

My brother thought that bringing me along would be a good idea. I didn't think so. But somehow my brother Emmett convinced me to come. That's why I, Edward Cullen, was walking up the steps towards my doom; to our school's senior prom.

"Oh come on Eddie!" Emmett boomed, using the nickname he knew I hated. "Loosen up a bit! It's our senior prom! You never get to have this wonderful experience again. It's a one-time opportunity. It could change your life forever. This day could be the best day of your life for all you know! And then you'd have to thank me for getting your lazy ass out of the house and to this wonderful place! Plus, it's not like you were going to do something more interesting than this."

I chose not to comment. I could be doing something else though; I could be sitting in my room playing my piano. But of course if I mention that Emmett would tell me that it was nothing. I sighed.

"Let's just get this over with!" I snapped.

Emmett just chuckled and led me towards the school gym.

"Huh, I guess this is where our school funds went." Emmett commented. The gym looked nothing like the normal boring gym. It looked amazing, if I do say so myself.

We entered. Suddenly I felt everyone watching me. I didn't like it one bit. I was Edward Cullen, the school's loner. The person everybody overlooked. But, as it turns out, everyone was watching me. I felt a slight blush touch my cheeks.

"Emmett, why is everyone staring at me?" I asked my brother while looking over at him.

_Oh, great!_ I though as I saw my brother, walk over to Rosalie Hale, his girlfriend. She was wearing a short blue dress. It had glitter all over and had a somewhat of a bow in front. **(Pic on profile)**

Just as I was going to yell at him my sister Alice appeared on my side.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said. Alice was wearing a small black pixie-like black dress. **(Pic on profile)** _Great! Alice is rubbing off on me! I never noticed dresses!_

"Hey Alice," I replied, voice monotone.

"Hey man," Jasper greeted me. I nodded in his direction.

"What are you doing here alone?" Alice asked.

"Well I actually was here with my brother Emmett but as you can see he deserted me for his girlfriend," I replied.

Alice let a small giggle. "So… Have anyone catch your eye?"

"Should anyone?" I questioned, somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, no one," she replied, with a little smirk playing up her face. I knew that smirk. It was the I-am-planning-something-and-you-have-no-idea smirk. Nothing good was gonna come out of this.

Suddenly the song _Kiss the Girl_ by Ashley Tisdale came up.

"Come one love, let's go dance." Jasper drawled in his southern accent that apparently girls thought cute.

Alice followed him and I was yet again left alone.

I suddenly saw Isabella Swan, Bella for short, she always corrected people. She was with Jessica Stanley chatting. She was one of the few people who were nice in school to me, aside from my families of course. She was absolutely stunning tonight. Not that she wasn't always. She was wearing a strapless midnight blue short dress. **(Pic on profile)** She has always been my crush. But of course she would never like me. I was a nobody, like I stated before.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.  
_

I have always dreamed of having her in my arms, kissing her soft, plum lips.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not __a __single__ word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Of course I would never do that. I would never have the courage to stand in front of her and kiss her. Although I wish I could.

My brother Emmett walked up to me with her girlfriend Rosalie, his arm on her waist. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. I want that. I always have, but with Bella of course.

"Dreaming about our dear Bella again are we Edward?" Rosalie asked rhetorically.

I just stood silent staring at my forbidden love.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Rosalie asked.

"And what would I say?" I asked, hopelessly.

"I don't know? Maybe you could ask her to dance!" Rosalie replied, annoyed._  
_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Suddenly Bella looked up and met my eyes. She quickly looked down while a blush flooded her cheeks.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah man!" Emmett boomed. "Go! You got nothing to lose!"

"But what if she doesn't want to?"

"You got the Cullen charm! You got nothing to lose!"

I started walking towards Bella.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Hey Bella!" I greeted when I reached her.

"Hey," she replied quietly.

"Hey Jessica," I greeted.

"Oh, hey," Jessica replied, slightly awestruck. "Um… You know what Bella, I'll get myself a drink, I'll be right back."

"Ok," my Bella replied. _Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there! My Bella? Where did that come from? She is not yours!_ I chanted silently in my head. _Yet…_ A little voice whispered inside my head.

I started getting nervous. _Why do my hands suddenly feel very sweaty?_

"Yes Edward?" Bella asked, knocking me out of my trance.

"Oh yeah!" I replied. "I was wondering if… you'd like a drink?" _What the fuck?_ "Since it's so hot in here and such." _Stupid. Idiot. Dumbass. Pussy. Moron. Retard. Chicken._

"Thank you, I would love that," she replied, while knocking me off my mental meltdown, followed by a giggle.

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

I reached my brother and his girlfriend.

"I blew it!" I openly stated.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"I was going to ask her but I chickened out and instead I asked her if she wanted a drink," I stated.

"What the fuck!" Rosalie screeched. "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met!"

"I know," I replied, monotone.

I saw Alice and Jasper walk up to Bella. Bella began chatting with them, Alice giggled. My horror grew tenfold. _What if she was telling them how much of an idiot I am?_

"You know what you're going to do?" Rosalie asked, rhetorically. "You are going to get her the damm drink and then you are going to ask her to dance. Are we clear?"

"Yes mam," I quickly replied, a little bit scared of the glare she was throwing me.

"Good, now go."

_Shalalalala_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You better be prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Don't stop now_

I got the drink and went over to Bella once again.

"Here's your drink," I announced as soon as I reached them.

"Thanks," Bella replied quietly, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Alice giggled quietly. I cleared my throat.

"Um… Bella?" I cleared my throat once again. "You want to dance?"

I held my breath while I waited for her response.

"I would love to," she replied, while I released my breath.

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful" I commented.

"Thank you."

We danced quietly.

_Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, oh no…)  
(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"You know I've always liked you?" I blurted out without thinking. _Stupid! Moron!_

"Really?" Surprise colored her face.

"Um, yes. Always," I stammered out.

"Me too," I heard her beautiful voice reply.

_Wait? What? Her too? Too? As is her as well? _I saw concern flood in her eyes for my lack of response. By now we had stopped dancing and just stood on the dance floor. _Answer her you idiot!_

"You liked me too?" I dumbly responded.

"Yes, always."

We started dancing yet again.

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Suddenly the tension between us felt too much. I knew what I had to do. I slowly leaned in to her.

"Say no if you want me to stop," I slowly whispered against her lips.

"I wouldn't say it for the world," she whispered back.

My lips tenderly touched hers. You know when they say that a kiss is special? That when you kiss someone you truly care for you feel the world slipping away and all you can see is her? Well, I got to tell you, it's all true. I never believed it until now.

Suddenly I heard a squeal behind us which caused us to unwillingly part.

"I knew it! I knew it!" My pixie sister sang while jumping up and down.

Bella blushed and hid her face in the crook of my neck. I couldn't help the smile that spread my face.

Alice squealed yet again.

"You two together already?" Jasper asked, joining us after seeing her girlfriend jumping up and down with joy.

I looked at the beauty in my arms. "Yeah, we are."

"Yeah, we are," my love repeated.

"Bout damm time!" Jasper chuckled.

_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss that girl!_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Kiss the girl_  
_(Kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Remind me to thank Emmett later" I reminded my Bella.

She looked over at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Don't ask," I warned. She just shook her head and returned her head on my neck, while kissing it.

Yup, definitely best day ever!

* * *

**And there it goes Ladies and Gentlemen! *Bows dramatically* Now, there's one step for you!**

**Review please! You'll get a virtual cookie (::)**


End file.
